


Wherever You Will Go

by anniebrackett



Series: How Far We've Come [1]
Category: Halloween (2007), Halloween II (2009), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: AU where they survive Halloween II, F/F, Gen, Rob Zombie remakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniebrackett/pseuds/anniebrackett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Annie and Laurie survive, get better, and go on to have a normal life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Will Go

"Laurie! Laurie, look at me. I'm going to go call 911, okay?" Mya tries to get her friend's attention, but it's impossible. She's on the floor, covered in blood, focusing fully on the injured girl in her arms.

"No, Mya, we need to get her out of here. I'm the one he's here for. Please take Annie to the hospital and – baby! Baby, stay with me. Stay with me, okay? I'm going to get you out of here."

Feeling as helpless as Annie looks, Mya slips an arm under the dying girl and gets her standing. When Laurie helps her carry Annie to the car and puts her in the backseat, kissing her hair, her face, her lips, whispering things that sound a lot like "baby", "I'm so sorry", and "I love you so much", Mya hopes she has given up her self-sacrifice. But then Laurie tells her to go, and starts running towards the woods.

 

* * *

 

 

Loomis is dead, Michael is dead, and Laurie isn't quite sure what to do. She's covered in blood in the middle of a field, next to two corpses. Next thing she knows a shot rings out, and she falls down next to the bodies.

The grass is surprisingly soft, and she doesn't think she's ever seen the sky so clear. Why is she so cold all of a sudden?

"I need a medic over here!" Sheriff Brackett is in the field now, too, applying pressure to the wound that's already oozing blood through her costume, soaking Annie's dried blood with her own.

"Is Annie okay? Please tell me she's okay."

"She's okay, sweetheart. She's in surgery but she's going to be okay. Now you've got to hang on too, alright?"

 

* * *

 

It's been a two years, four months, and sixteen days since the second attacks. Laurie tries not to count the days any more, she's trying to move forward, but today is significant. Today's the day she moves out, taking Annie with her.

They could've just rented an apartment in town, but they both needed something permanent. They needed a _home_. So Laurie saved the money from her shifts at the java hole, and from her paid internship at the psychology office. Sheriff Brackett was footing the bill for her college course, but he still helped where he could. They're technically renting the house, but they'll sign the dotted line for full ownership once they're able to. They can't rush the life they're desperate to build together; they have to do it right, play it safe.

The house is impossibly tiny, and just down the street from Sheriff Brackett. He makes them promise to come over for dinner every Friday, but they all know he'll be seeing them a lot more than just one night a week.

The first night they sleep with the lights on and a gun on the nightstand, just to be safe.

 

* * *

 

"Jesus Christ Laurie, what's with all the fucking candles?"

"Oh, um. I was planning on proposing to you."

 

* * *

 

When Annie was a little girl she pictured she'd be marrying a handsome boy somewhere traditional, wearing a wedding dress, and surrounded by all her friends and family. Laurie would be her maid of honour and Lynda would be a bridesmaid.

But today she's marrying a beautiful girl in city hall, wearing a simple dress. She doesn't have very many friends and she's surrounded by just her father, the girl that saved her life, and a handful of coworkers. Laurie is her bride and Lynda is dead. But, somehow, she's never been happier than when Laurie slips the band onto her finger and kisses her.

 

* * *

 

"Good morning, Mrs. Brackett."

"Good morning, baby."

 

* * *

 

"Look at how small she is, Laurie." Annie whispers, staring down at the baby in her arms

"She looks just like you. And you're pretty tiny."

"Yeah, because your three inches over me makes you a fucking giant, right?"

Laurie just kisses the top of Annie's head and lightly plays with the newborn's wisps of dark brown hair.

"Do you think Lynda would approve of us naming our baby after her?"

"If she was here, she would be making sure all of Haddonfield knew."

 

* * *

 

"We're home!" Laurie announces, dropping her bag at the bottom of the stairs as Lynda runs up to her room.

"Between you announcing yourself at maximum volume and Lyn running like a herd of fucking elephants, I don't know how Mason stays asleep."

"Yeah, yeah. He sleeps just like you when you drink," Laurie teases as Annie rolls her eyes. "What did you guys do today, anyway?"

"We went for a walk up to dad's and then went to the grocery store to pick up some things for supper. He was quiet and sweet the whole time, always the total opposite of his sister." Annie explains, throwing her arms around her wife simultaneously.

"I know it's been years, but I'm still so proud of you."

Annie smiles into the blonde's neck. "Ditto, babe."

"What did I do to make you proud? Stop chugging beer and yelling at you to get out of my room?"

"Mm, right, it's _our_ room now." Annie smirks, backing Laurie and kissing her soundly.

 

* * *

 

"Is that more paperwork? That's the third day this week!" Annie whines as she enters the dining room, Mason attached to her hip.

"Mhm. I may be the Sheriff's daughter-in-law, but that doesn't stop the station from making me take my work home." Laurie explains, dropping her glasses on the table as she stands to scoop up her son and kiss his mother.

"I'm going to talk to my dad," Annie decides, leaning over to cover Mason's ears. "The officers should be filing their own fucking forms."

"Baby, they can't do their own therapy assessments."

"Don't correct your pregnant wife, Laurie."

 

* * *

 

"How's baby no-name tonight?" Laurie asks, slipping under the covers.

"Very energetic," Annie replies as she attempts to adjust the t-shirt covering her over-sized stomach. "Speaking of, shouldn't we get the ball rolling on name ideas? With Lyn and Mason there wasn't really a question, but this one's a bit more of a challenge."

Annie watches on amused as Laurie plays with the string of her hoodie, her face scrunching up in thought, before she offers a response. "I've been thinking about Sam lately, for a boy. Without Dr. Loomis I wouldn't have survived that last Halloween, so we really owe it to him."

"His book was a real dick move, but I think that's a good one to throw in the mix," Annie replies, her head dropping onto Laurie's shoulder. "Plus I'm pretty sure this one's a boy. My belly is kind of low and that means something, right?"

"You'd be tripping if your belly was low."

"Oh, you're so lucky I love you." Annie reaches out, grabbing onto the sleeve of Laurie's sweater in a dramatic attempt at being threatening.

"And you're lucky I love you more," Laurie flirts, leaning over and pressing kiss to her forehead. "Night, Annie."

"Mm, night." Annie mutters out a reply, already starting to drift off, Laurie's sweater still firmly in her grip.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first serious attempts at semi-fluffy Annie/Laurie. Might be a bit left field for some of you, considering the content and tone of the movies, but I hope you all enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
